


A Gesture of Her Own

by whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforeleven/pseuds/whatlighttasteslike
Summary: Fitz and Jemma return to their apartment to find a rather extravagant gift waiting at their door.





	

It’s only after 10 o’clock when Fitz and Jemma walk arm in arm back to their apartment after a pleasant night of celebrating the holiday with the team. They’re a bit buzzed, but clear-headed enough to anticipate finishing their night filled with tea, cozy blankets, and cuddling, naturally. They make it around the corner of their floor, and Fitz suddenly stops in his tracks, taking in the sight in front of him – an extremely large package sitting in front of their door. The box is flat and rectangular, and it nearly fills up the entire wall in their hallway.

Fitz furrows his brows, perplexed by the unexpected delivery. “Jemma, what is—” Before he can finish, she lets go of his arm and launches herself forward, her face radiant with enthusiasm.

“Oh, I didn’t think it would arrive on time!” She all but jumps out of her heels from excitement. She bends over to read the packing label, smiling from ear to ear.

“Jemma, we said we wouldn’t exchange gifts.”

“Yes, well, _you_ completely ignored that promise with [the rings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8889883), so it’s only fair.” She holds up her right hand to show off her ring that matches his.

“That was different.”

She shrugs off his excuse, and begins pulling the package away from the wall, testing its weight. He quickly steps forward to help her. “What did you order?”

“Help me get it inside and I’ll show you, obviously.”

“Is it even going to fit through the door?”

She lets one hand go from the package to place it on her hip and tilts her head to the side. “Yes, of course it will, did you really think I wouldn’t measure it?”

“Right, sorry. Come on, then.”

It’s a bit of a struggle getting it through the door, Jemma focusing on keeping the door from knocking into the package and Fitz bearing most of its weight, but they eventually get it into the middle of their living space and rest it against the back of their sofa. Satisfied the package is safe from falling, Fitz places his hands on his hips and arches an eyebrow in her direction. “Alright, then, what it is?”

“Well, I figured we needed something to decorate our walls since they’re so bare, so…open it.”

Jemma watches him impatiently, her hand fidgeting at her sides, as he walks forward and hesitantly hovers his hands over the wrapping, unsure of where to begin. He noticed how carefully she moved the box into their apartment, so he doesn’t want to wreck whatever’s within. He spends a few more seconds inspecting the wrapping to try and find the best way to open it.

“Oh, for God’s sake—” She steps forward and rips a large piece of the paper wrapping down the center of the package. She can’t hold her excitement in any longer. “It’s our _space_ picture!”

“What? Oh, _wow_.” He looks at the small piece of the picture peaking through the wrapping, recognizing the image immediately. They help each other tear off the rest of the wrapping, and then step back to see it in full.

“I had it enlarged. I mean, technically, it’s yours, but I like to think it’s sort of ours,” she says through a half smile.

He crosses his arms and leans back against the wall to get a better look, staring at the masterpiece in front of them. It’s the original picture, all right, a near perfect replica. Just about three times its size. The different shades of orange and purple swirl to illustrate a brilliant expanse, yet somehow seeing it again in this scale makes it seem much more vibrant and thrilling.

He brings his fingers to his lips. He would have never believed that something so ordinary, a decoration, really, would have such a significant impact on his emotions. Suddenly, he’s back in his bunk at the base, bumping her arm, telling her that they’ll figure out whatever Hive throws at them. And she’s leaning her head onto his shoulder, and then they’re kissing. It’s not him kissing her or her kissing him. Instead, it’s completely _them_ , together, reveling in what feels like their real first kiss. It’s not rushed or dramatic, but still intense as they finally give in to their shared feelings.

He shakes his head slightly to bring himself back to reality. He looks to his side to see Jemma staring at him, awaiting his reaction.

“So? Is it too much?”

“What, no! It’s just…” He shifts his eyes back to the picture, “…wow.” He whispers the last word, overcome by her gesture.

She walks over to him tentatively, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors. “I just thought… since it was with us during a, well, _significant_ moment in our relationship, it would be best to showcase it in our first home. Our first _real_ home.”

She takes his hand between both of hers, stroking her thumbs back and forth. She pauses to wait for his response, but he remains silent, too entranced by the sight in front of him. “Fitz?”

“I love it.”

Her breath catches in her throat, not expecting such a declaration. “Really?”

He nods and squeezes her hand, and then turns to face her properly. He then envelopes her in his arms, leaning heavily on her in an embrace he hopes illustrates exactly how much her gift means to him. His face is still buried in her shoulder when he breaks his silence. “I take it back. I like exchanging gifts.”

She pulls back from his embrace and bites her lip through a smile. “Good. Just wait ‘til your birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize until after finishing this that it is somewhat inspired from watching The Family Stone, my favorite movie. I'm a sucker for sentimental gifts.


End file.
